


Inalcanzable

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Egoland (Rust server) [4]
Category: Egoland, Rust (Video Game)
Genre: Luzplay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: "¿Él celoso? Cómo si alguien en todo ese terreno pudiera reemplazarlo en la vida de su niño. Ya quisieran los otros estar tan metidos en su mente y corazón"
Relationships: Auron/Luzu, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Egoland (Rust server) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091480
Kudos: 1





	Inalcanzable

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo un pequeño headcanon

Es algo realmente divertido si lo piensa detenidamente, lo que tiene con Luzu ahora mismo es un pequeño juego de cazar-y-ser-cazado en aquellas tierras, desde las amenazas que lanza al aire cuando hay mil personas más, hasta cuando llegan a Auron los rumores de que Luzu está hablando mal de él.

¿No es tierno?

Aún cuando dice odiarlo y querer vengarse, está presente en su día a día. ¿Cuántos pensamientos son dedicados a él? A pensar en como le va a destrozar la vida o lo va a cazar.

O en recordar sus breves encuentros.

O simplemente nombrarlo.

Su niño es especial, y ha notado que tiene ciertas maneras un poco extrañas de demostrar su cariño.

También puede que esté minimizando demasiadas cosas pero nadie ha venido a darles pruebas de lo contrario.

Auron sabe que ocupa sus pensamientos y sabe también que tiene un sitio en su corazón.

Así que cuando los rumores alcanzan a su tribu acerca de la creciente relación entre Ibai y Luzu no se perturba ni su sueño.

¿Por qué debería?

"Pues... Está con otro, ¿Sabes?" Le trata de aclarar Biyin, como si fuera obvio.

Aunque no se sorprende de su reacción, le conoce y sabe que estás cosas no le afectan.

"Ya... Y yo también, estoy con ustedes"

"No, quiere decir, tal vez esté con otro en un sentido diferente" Está vez habla Perxs, aunque esta a punto de reírse.

"Qué dices"

"Déjalo, esas cosas no pasan por la cabeza de Raúl"

Y con eso ambos le dejan con su chatarra.

Auron queda solo, aún con la idea en la mente, y es que la preocupación en la voz de sus compañeros sigue sin tener sentido. Él jamás se atormentaba con esas ideas. Por qué cada interacción con Luzu le reafirma una cosa. Sigue muy presente en su mente, y dado todo el historial que arrastran desde Karmaland puede jurar que aún está en su corazón.

La gente suele pensar que el amor y el odio son antónimos cuando no es así, los Dioses saben que no.

El odio y el amor son muy parecidos, caras de la misma moneda, y en ambos casos puede rozar la obsesión.

Y eso Auron lo sabe muy bien, por qué lo ve en sus ojos.

Puede ver qué está presente, que inunda su mente y que le duele en el corazón que su relación haya llegado a este punto. Que todo ese odio nace perdidamente del cariño que tenían antes de llegar a estas tierras.

Y es fascinante a la vez que un fastidio.

El caos le divierte.

Pero incluso él quiere descansos, así que más que por la presencia de ese hombre que revolotea por atención de Luzu, él procederá a darle fin a todo el hostigamiento por qué siempre es mejor estar en paz con él.

Además, extraña conversar de cosas, las que sea y escuchar su risa.

Pero antes de que el hiciera algo ya tiene un mensaje de Luzu por privado.

¿De verdad le está pidiendo una reunión? Quien juro matarlo y sacarle el cráneo como trofeo ahora quería organizar una junta a solas... ¿Para hablar de paz?

Parpadeo mientras leía el mensaje a penas creyendo que todo eso era real y que sucediera tan pronto.

Y no supo en que momento estaba sonriendo, y ya pensando en aceptar la reunión. Si hasta se preparó para estar presentable ese día. Su grupo pregunto interesado al verlo pasear de aquí para allá arreglándose.

"¿Esperad a alguien?" Pregunta uno, curioso y entre risas.

"Al hombre de mi vida" responde en automático, y se da cuenta que esa ropa no le queda, saca otra de su cofre y prueba, está está mejor "pero aún no ha llegado"

Y la desilusión suena en su voz.

Perxitaa se pregunta si es consciente de ese cambio.

"A quien vas a ver entonces" pregunta el otro auto invitado a entrar en su casa.

"Luzu me ha dicho que quiere reunirse conmigo, a solas... Le voy a decir que voy desnudo"

Y como si fuera una travesura infantil va a escribir.

Está riéndose, como niño pequeño mientras piensa como reaccionara el otro, que dice repitiendo que irá son armas. Lamentablemente lo envía en general, y demonios, vaya tontería.

Ahora todos saben que va a hacer una tontería.

Y sigue riendo.

El siguiente mensaje de Luzu es que va sin armas, solo con un arco para defenderse y Auron tiene la infantil necesidad de presumir a la nada que el llevará uno mejor, para defenderse como si quisiera demostrar algo ante Luzu a pesar de que él no está presente.

Los otros dos toman el acuerdo de acompañarlo, por si pasa algo, que no se fían demasiado.

No tanto de Luzu, sino más de la reacción demasiado alegre de Auron.

Parecía que es algo que el ansiaba aunque diera por sentado anteriormente.

Pero por la mente de Auron se repite una y otra vez que esto debía pasar, que tarde o temprano volverían a reunirse y pactar una alianza.

Después de todo, sabe perfectamente que nadie más que él ha recibido ese tipo de trato de su parte, ese amor-odio eterno en sus palabras. Aquella magia de encontrarse una y otra vez en sus caminos, de estar en bandos contrarios o en el mismo, de simplemente coincidir el uno con el otro.

Cómo si sus destinos estuvieran entrelazados, enredados para reunirse una y otra vez.

Cómo un pacto.

Y es que, al final del día, Auron sabe que él y sólo él está tan metido en el corazón de Luzu.

Y nadie podrá jamás sacarlo de ese trono.

El tiempo le daba la razón, ¿No es así Luzu?


End file.
